marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quentin Beck (Earth-807128)
Mysterio's Identity Where it was revealed, mentioned, stated, or whatever, that this Mysterio is Francis Klum? --The Many-Angled One (talk) 01:42, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Wikipedia is one of the other sites that says it's Francis Klum, and the source they give on the Old Man Logan-section on the Mysterio-page, is . But I can't confirm if it specifically says so, since I haven't read it myself. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 01:50, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I've just read that issue, and he isn't identified there, he's just called Mysterio. The other comic books I've read where he is mentioned, he's just called Mysterio too, so I decided to ask because it could have been mentioned in a handbook, for example. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 01:54, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I checked to see if there was any confirmation, but just like in the other "places" I checked before, he's just called Mysterio. I think people mistakenly identified Francis Klum as Old Man Logan's Mysterio because Quentin Beck was still (believed to be) dead in the mainstream Marvel Universe at the time of Old Man Logan's release (even though the mainstream Francis Klum's status following his encounter with Miss Arrow were, and still are, unknown to us). I suggest the page to be renamed to either Quentin Beck (Earth-807128) (because it's more probable that he is Quentin Beck than Francis Klum) or Mysterio (Earth-807128) (because he was never identified). Thoughts? :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 02:18, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::The timing you describe simply doesn't fit a narrative for why this would be perceived as Klum. Earth-616's Klum supposedly died a few years before the original Old Man Logan arc, and it's unlikely Millar would have known Slott would subsequently bring Beck back from Hell the following year, though in terms of motive and feasibility it makes the most sense that it would be Francis Klum, i.e. someone who possesses the abilities of teleportation, telepathy, and telekinesis, as well as someone who holds a massive grudge against his fellow mutants, but I'll admit preponderance of evidence isn't by any means a certainty. That being said, Francis Klum's most certainly a better fit with what do know than Quentin Beck. In other words, I'd say there's far less evidence that it's Beck than Klum, though maybe not enough to be named anything more than generic. (Let's see if Millar replies?) -- Annabell (talk) 03:00, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Mac Gargan appeared as Scorpion as one the villains in Mysterio's illusions, so it's to suppose that he became Scorpion again in that timeline. It's unlikely that Millar would know that Dan Slott would turn Gargan into Scorpion again years later, but it happened. Francis Klum's "death" was never confirmed nor denied, so it's easy to suppose he survived being stabbed. Old Man Logan's Mysterio didn't demonstrate any tipe of grudge against mutants when he appeared. After Logan kills all the X-Men, Mysterio reveals himself and says: ::::::"Oh dear. Did you really think you could do this '''alone? Take down forty super-villains? Talk about delusions of grandeur. But your friends. People who would hesitate. That's a different matter entirely. My name is Mysterio, Master of Illusions. My thanks on behalf of the criminal community.'''" :::::It doesn't seen that it was personal, it seems his motives were purely to kill super-heroes, as many of the other super-villains were doing at that time. The way he talks and acts look a lot like how Quentin Beck would, even his costume looks like the one the hellish Mysterio used when he confronted Klum, but with the traditional colors instead. And he didn't teleport like Klum does (or did, if he's really dead), he simply disappeared, just like any Mysterio would. :::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:33, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::In the recent Old Man Logan-series, in the first issue Logan goes after those who were the bad guys in his future. He goes after Amadeus Cho who is the Hulk in #2, thinking he's Bruce Banner. I haven't read past #1, but is it mentioned that the original Red Skull and Mysterio (whoever it was in his future) are no longer alive, much like how Logan discovers that his past-self his dead? If the Mysterio that Logan is going after is mentioned to be dead (or missing in terms of Klum), then can't it easily be narrowed down to Klum or even Daniel Berkhart? Also considering Beck is still alive and have returned from the Ultimate Universe he got stuck in at the end of Spider-Men Vol 1. ::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 01:23, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::They didn't even touch in the Red Skull matter as Commander Rogers made Logan realize that wasn't his past before he could go after him. Quentin Beck returned to Earth-616 (or Prime Marvel Universe, as it's called now) in (though it wasn't revealed how he returned), and is on the run since he escaped the hospital he was sent to after accidentally being ran over by Deadpool. In , Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) accessed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to discover Mysterio's last known whereabouts, but he wasn't there anymore. It was not revealed which Mysterio they were after in the story. :::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 02:56, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I think the reason Beck managed to return to 616 from 1610, is because that comic takes place after Secret Wars, since that issue of Spider-Man/Deadpool also featured Miles Morales after he became integrated into 616 after his universe was destroyed, so I assume that it can be said that Beck was returned as well. The comic that Beck appeared in was . ::::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 21:27, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Beck also appeared in , yeah, but it takes place in the past, and shows the first time Spider-Man and Deadpool ever met (didn't read the issue itself, that's a description of it I read somewhere). In the other hand, and , where Mysterio appeared in after his return in , are all set in the present, after the Secret Wars. You may be right about how Beck returned though. :::::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 21:47, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: takes place during the last week of August of 1968, so isn't really relevant to this conversation. -- Annabell (talk) 21:51, October 25, 2016 (UTC) While re-reading Old Man Logan's entry in Secret Wars: Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse #1, I found this piece of information that might point out to this Mysterio's real identity: :Mysterio's hypnotism and deception '''powers' made Wolverine believe his fellow X-Men were 40 attacking super villains, fooling even Wolverine's heightened senses;'' As we know, Beck and Berkhart have no powers; Klum, in the other hand, has. Based on that, should the page be moved back to Francis Klum (Earth-807128)? --TMAO (talk) 08:06, March 15, 2018 (UTC)